Rainy Meeting
by xShatteredSoulx
Summary: Rain, Katana, & Hajiki. You figure it out. Slight lime.
1. Resisting What You Want

Hajiki opened the apartment door carefully, poking his head in to see if anyone was still awake. If they were sleeping, no need for them to know how late he'd gotten home. Closing the door back softly, Hajiki flinched when he heard his mother's voice calling from the kitchen, "Is that you, Hajiki?" It looked like he wasn't going to get away with sneaking in like he'd hoped. "Yeah." Hajiki walked into the kitchen dripping water from head to toe. He'd been working late for Hachisuka and was completely soaked from the downpour of rain, but if he'd actually shown up for work before sundown, he'd have finished his work and been home before it started raining. This was doubtlessly going to cause lecture about how he should have been home when he said he would be; he could sense it. The sixteen year old and his mother had begun constantly arguing about how late he worked; most likely she would tell him that he should have taken responsibility for his promise of returning early and kept it, or something like that. At least the kitchen was warm, so his clothes should dry out quickly.

Taking off his hat and jacket, he put them on the kitchen table and sat down in a chair, fully expecting his mother to yell at him for not being home earlier like he'd promised. Unsurprisingly, she started shrieking as soon as he sat down. "Where were you, Hajiki? I was worried sick about you, why were you out so late? What were you possibly doing that could keep you out until after midnight? You were supposed to be home before dark; you were doing something illegal, weren't you? I thought you were going to stop doing those things and just deliver packages!" Not about to let him off the hook, she continued her interrogation.

"I do have to go to school, you know." It was the same thing he had told Mr. Hachisuka, but it was still a lie, he hadn't gone to school, he simply didn't want anyone to know the real reason he wasn't at work earlyIf he told her what he'd been doing all day, well, he didn't want to think about she would do. She'd be happier not knowing and he'd be safer if she didn't.

"You still should have been home sooner!"

Sighing, Hajiki saw his sister, Satsuki, come into the room rubbing her eyes. It looked like she'd been asleep, but he suspected their mother's yelling had woke her up. Instead of asking what was wrong, like the blue-eyed boy had assumed she would, Satsuki shouted when she noticed him, "You finally decided to come back, did you? Next time you promise to be back early, but decide to stay out late, tell us at least, okay? We thought that you had gotten yourself killed or something!" Crossing her arms she glared at him, intense loathing in her voice. "I've got no doubt you got into another fight with that Techode."

"What! Hajiki, is that true?" Kyoko questioned. Apparently, that idea hadn't occurred to her yet.

Knowing that he was only going to be criticized, and too tired to argue or correct them, Hajiki got up from the chair he'd been sitting in and headed towards the door, "If both of you are so mad at me for coming home late, I'll leave and come back in the morning, will that be early enough for you?" He hadn't been fighting, and when he did, he was only trying to protect them with Lightning. They didn't understand; why did they want so much from him, why couldn't they just leave him alone?

Forgetting his hat and jacket, Hajiki left the apartment, ignoring his mother's shrieks to come back, and began walking aimlessly in the rain. After a while he found himself back at the same stone bridge he'd been on all day. Sitting down, he stuck his legs over the edge of the bridge, thinking as he did. _It's entirely your fault, If I hadn't been wondering about you all day, I wouldn't have been late and they wouldn't have got mad at me. _He smiled. _I don't blame you for it though, Katana. I couldn't blame you for anything._ It was true; he'd spent the whole day at the bridge daydreaming about the eighteen year old that wanted his and Lightning's death. That wouldn't keep Hajiki from loving him. Hajiki stayed like that, the rain only falling harder while he let his thoughts wander, until it abruptly stopped. Looking up, Hajiki saw Katana, the same person who had occupied his thoughts all that day, standing over him with an umbrella in his hand. "You shouldn't be sitting in the rain. You should go home before you catch a cold." Olive colored eyes searched his face, trying to detect a reason for him being there.

"Katana! What are you doing here?" Panic filled the young boy, why couldn't he ever see Katana without having to worry about a gun being pointed to his head? "You're not looking for a fight, are you?" Fighting was all that ever happened when Katana was around, because he only showed up when he wanted to fight. _Oh no, and I don't have Lightning!_

"Cheh, if I was looking for a fight, you'd already be dead. I'm here because Sayuri's cats' needed more food." The teen nodded his head towards a paper bag held in his arm. "Now why are you sitting in the rain?"

_Good point, I would be dead_. Taking his words as a momentary truce, the sixteen year old relaxed slightly, but didn't completely let down his guard. "Yeah, well, since when have you been worried about my health, huh?" Twisting slightly, he leaned on his hand so he wouldn't have to peer up to see Katana's face. It felt nice to just chat with Katana, it wasn't very often they were together without their Techodes.

"You're my rival, aren't you." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. "If you are going to die, it's because I'm going to kill you, not because you refused to go inside and caught a cold. I'm the only one allowed to hurt you now." Olive eyes narrowed, he didn't want anything to happen to Hajiki, no matter what anybody else said. Hajiki couldn't know that he found him special though, he valued that Hajiki would even talk to him on a friendly basis like this. He was good at hiding his emotions when he needed to though, he could handle this. "Go home." The tall boy said forcefully. (A/N: Great way to handle things.)

Unaffected by the older teen's distant behavior, something he had grown use to, Hajiki shrugged, "nah, nobody wants me there, and besides, if I do catch a cold, it's not going to kill me. I promise." Hajiki winked at the boy, causing a slight blush to appear on his normally pale face. Hajiki was far too innocent to know what he did to him.

"You mean you don't have a warm home with a loving family waiting for you? I find that hard to believe."

Hajiki sighed, his gaze wandering towards the river. "Let's just say that I'm not exactly on the best terms with my mom and sister, okay? Right now I'd rather stay in the rain than put up with those two. Even if we weren't going to fight when I got there, I don't want to walk that far just to get out of this weather. Besides, I kinda like the rain." A smile crossed his face.

Perhaps Katana could help Hajiki, he would just have to make sure to control himself. If he got to be near Hajiki, he could do it. Thinking about what he was about to do, and whether or not he really wanted to do it, Katana looked in the direction of Hajiki's house. "You're right, you're house is pretty far from here. So why don't you come to my place with me?"

"Huh? What did you just say? You want me to go to your place with you?" Hajiki nearly fell into the river as he hurried to his feet, did Katana actually just asked him to come with him? He'd had dreams were Katana asked him this, erotic dreams, but he was awake now, so why was Katana asking? It wasn't that he didn't want to go; it was just going to be a trap or something. Although this did seem a strange way to kill him, why did Katana want to take him to his home to do it? Katana had never cared where he tried to kill him before, so what was wrong with the street now?

"Why not? It's half the distance and then I won't have to worry about you catching a cold." The blue-eyed boy looked at him, dumbstruck,_ He would actually be worried about me? No way._ Seeing the look, Katana mistook it as one confused disgust. "You can stay out here if you want, though." Katana turned and began to walk away, but he couldn't, not before he heard the younger boy tell him no. Looking over his shoulder, he asked, "Well? Are you coming or not?"

_He actually meant it?_ "Yeah, wait up!" Snapped out of his daze, Hajiki rushed under the umbrella beside Katana, completely surprising the older boy with his eagerness. The two walked in silence until they reached the building where Katana lived. Following the olive-eyed teen through the door, Hajiki asked, "Where's Sayuri?" He looked around, not being able to detect the little girl, or any other signs of life, in the dark building. "Or her cats?" Suddenly the trap idea didn't seem so unlikely.

Going down the stairs, Katana replied. "She doesn't live here, she just spends the days with me playing, and she took her cats home with her for the night." Placing the paper bag beside the door where Sayuri could get to it, he smiled faintly at the idea of the small blond child, realizing that the only people that Sayuri was really close to besides himself and the Harmony girl, was Hajiki. Then he noticed Sayuri and Hajiki had the same eyes. "Here, dry yourself off." Katana tossed a towel to Hajiki, who started slowly drying his head, still looking around wondering how he could live alone in the place without any friends.

"Thanks." _Wow, so this is where Katana lives, I'd wondered. Wait, If I wanted to know where he lives, why wouldn't I ask Aiko?_ Rolling his eyes, Hajiki gave himself the answer to his stupid question. _Duh, she would have told Shinozuka that I asked and then she would ask everyone else if they knew why I wanted to know. Not like it's any of their business. _

"It's going to take you forever to get dry like that," Hajiki was brought out of his thoughts as the Heavy-metal operator, who'd been watching him lightly tousle his hair, snatched the towel away. "And keeping this wet shirt on isn't going to help you get dry." Draping the towel around his shoulders, Katana began pulling Hajiki's shirt off.

"Hey! Katana, quit that!"

"I don't think so." Grabbing the brown haired boy's wrists, Katana held them above his head and succeeded in getting the soaking sweatshirt off before Hajiki could break free. Carelessly throwing the shirt on the table, Katana took the towel from around his shoulders and began to dry Hajiki's back and chest, much to the smaller boy's protest. Hajiki didn't stand still until he felt Katana's fingertips come off the towel to gently brush against his chest; he hoped the taller boy wouldn't notice his obvious blush. But Katana did, and he liked it. It encouraged him. Maybe he and Hajiki could have a little fun together after all.

"You're all dry now."

"Uhhh, yeah, thanks Katana." Hajiki stuttered, trying to overlook that he was standing shirtless in front of the boy that meant the most to him. Smirking, Katana edged closer to him, "No problem, it was my pleasure." Hajiki gulped, backing up a little. Unnerved by the predatory look on Katana's face, he didn't even realize he had gone towards the couch. Not about to let his prize get away, the mysterious teen stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Hajiki's waist to pull the small boy's body against his own and kissed him. Taking advantage of the shocked boy's open mouth, he slipped his tongue in, exploring every bit of the warm cavern, trying to get Hajiki to understand his need for him. While he wanted to respond, Hajiki thought Katana was trying to use his emotions to manipulate him, he didn't believe the boy honestly meant the kiss. It was true he was enjoying this, but he couldn't let Katana know that he was, Katana could never care for him like that; he'd only be a toy for the teen.

Hajiki pulled away from the kiss and looked at Katana, "What the heck do you think you're doing?" He yelled, but it tore at Hajiki's heart to say those words. He wanted to melt in Katana arms and become lost in a sea of pleasure, he wanted the solitary boy's to have feelings for him. But this couldn't real; he wanted it too much for it to be real. That idea didn't last long.

Katana smirked again; "Only what you want me to." He might have believed Hajiki was upset about the kiss a bit more if his face wasn't so flushed. Eyes clouded with lust, Katana brought his face closer, almost purring, "Hajiki." Maybe he could have fun tempting him, the olive-eyed boy started nibbling on Hajiki's ear, trying to get a reaction. Hajiki was going to get pleasure from this too; he just needed to go slowly to make Hajiki calm down and relax a little.

"No. You're wrong." Hajiki was trying to convince himself as well as the older teen was his words. "We're enemies, we fight each other. I don't want you to do this." A gasp escaped the brown haired boy's lips; all focus lost as Katana's hands began to roam his body. The younger boy moaned Katana's name, driving him further, but Hajiki had to accept this first.

Katana started covering Hajiki's face with butterfly kisses, whispering, " If you didn't want this, you wouldn't have come with me. Don't deny us this pleasure, my little Hajiki, you've always been mine and you know it." He had to keep control of his hormones a little longer; he couldn't ravish this delicious body yet.

"That's not true." The brown-haired boy's voice sounded unsure, even to himself. Why was he resisting? This what he wanted, right? He doubted that Katana would still be doing this if he weren't serious, so maybe the teen did care for him.

"Of course it is. You want to be mine, admit it." Something incoherent came from Hajiki's mouth. "What did you say, my little Hajiki?" Katana asked, looking at him with absolute adoration in his eyes. Dreamy, far away looking blue eyes met his olive ones, "I said, maybe you're right." Hajiki's tentatively wrapped his arms around Katana's neck and pressed his lips against the older boy's, separating them to allow Katana's tongue entrance. Whatever self-restraint Katana had flew out the door.

"Hajiki," Katana moved his mouth back to Hajiki's neck, his voice seductive. "I want you to tell me that you need to me," Katana's tongue ran up his neck, teasing him. "Don't worry, I'll be nice." he bit gently in the soft skin, causing Hajiki to whimper. The vampire-like boy began to suck on his skin; Hajiki knew there was only one thing left to say for him to say, and he didn't care who approved or disapproved of it. "Katana," he murmured, "I need you."

"I know." Triumphantly, Katana pushed him onto the couch.


	2. Perfect

I'm going to respond to all my reviews, so the story is further down, okay? By the way, the reason it took so long for me to update is I thought I had writers block because I couldn't get ant idea's for the lemon, but I actually had plot bunnies on my head for two other stories and didn't realize it. Thanks for waiting.

Mogan: Thanks for being my first reviewer, and I agree with you about Katana.

Akela: Here's your lemon, but please know this is my first time writing one. Oh, and thanks for the flattery.

Princess MoonDog-Sama: Thanks.

DBZ Fighter Son Gosin: Don't worry, I've started on a second and third already, and Akela got you the lemon.

Boyxboyislove: Totally, that's why I wrote this.

WinterSnowFox: Sorry, that was my first lime, I try to do better next time, and I hope this lemon isn't too terribly written, but thanks to it, the rating has been upped. Please forgive me for underrating it. I also didn't take this as a flame, and I appreciate that you took the time to write the review. I'll try and make my next story seem like it's not just a lime with a teaser, okay?

Mercury Angel: That's very kind of you to say, and I'm working on another story to get them together right now, that's why it took me so long to update this story. Sorry for the wait.

tallest purple: Don't worry, my other reviewers don't want it to end there, so it's not. Please enjoy the lemon.

Winged Cougar: blinks I've got style? Cool!

goggle head girl: Cute? They're the hottest of the hot!

willk1989: Actually, unless there is an episode 27(which is possible), I've seen the entire series. Please note that Hajiki wouldn't have to be gay to get together with Katana, he would just need to be bi, and at the very end Hajiki leaves to go looking for Katana, remember? I didn't mean to seem like I was making fun of the characters, for that I apologize. Also, while I admit that something like this probably wouldn't happen in the show, I think I did come close to staying in line with what could happen in it. If you would be so kind, please read my next story that I'm currently writing for Gad Guard once it's posted, I think we might have an interesting conversation on it.

Morbid Maxwell: Awesome! I'm glad you liked my story and I'm working on more.

Kyra Windwood: I couldn't find any either, so I retaliated by writing my own. Well, actually, a plot bunny got loose and hopped on my head. I didn't really know what I was doing until I started the lime.

Anonymous Miss: Sweet and steamy, huh? I like that description. Hope you like the lemon and my next fic!

Darkened Days: Wow! I didn't realize I'd done that good of a job. Darn bells, don't you hate it when they interrupt you in the middle of something? Well I hope it doesn't interrupt while you're reading the lemon!

Amberblood: I really very flattered, and I hope you'll like my other stories I'm writing. I currently have two more in the works and I'll have more as soon as someone releases another plot bunny. Oh, and ever hear of being bi? It means he can want Shinozuka and Katana! And I'm also glad you think I got Katana's character right. Thanks for the cheers!

Forever-Sapphire: Sorry, I beat you to it, but hey, I can't be the only writer for the category. I'm pretty sure your stories would be awesome. I look forward to them, okay?

Okay, you've made it to the story.

Hajiki landed with a soft thud, moaning in anticipation as Katana straddled him, gently moving on top of his hips. With his hands on either side of Hajiki's head, he bent down and engaged him in a passionate, lip-bruising kiss while the blue-eyed boy enfolded his neck, fingers sliding through strands of silky midnight blue hair. Drawing away far sooner that Hajiki would have liked, Katana removed the arms from around his neck and sat up, confusion written all over the face of the boy under him. Looking straight into his eyes, Katana asked him seriously, "Are you sure you want me to continue? This is your last chance to back out." He ran a finger over Hajiki's lower lip, waiting for a reply from the shocked boy.

He nipped at the finger softly, not understanding. "What? Of course I want this. Katana, you know I do." Chuckling slightly at the hurt sound in his soon-to-be lover's voice, he replied, "yeah, but I wanted to give you a chance. Wouldn't want you saying I raped you." The sixteen year old rolled his beautiful blue eyes in exasperation, realizing the older boy had been purposely teasing him. "Get back here." Hajiki grabbed Katana's tie and pulled him downwards into another kiss, pushing his tongue in the others hot mouth longingly. Katana gently squeezed the younger boy's shoulders, easily gaining dominance in the kiss as Hajiki fumbled with undoing the tie, eager to advance to more pleasurable activities.

Raising himself up so their lips faintly brushed, his warm breath caressing Hajiki, Katana whispered, "Just remember, I'm on top." A small noise of discontentment was made. He was getting impatient, and even worse; his pants were unbearably tight. "Just don't make me wait any longer." Another chuckle from the teenaged boy followed this comment as the restless Hajiki tried to get his coat off, "Don't worry, I won't." After how long he'd waited for this, Hajiki could suffer a little.

Putting his hands on Katana's chest, which was still covered by his shirt, Hajiki pushed up and forwards gently so Katana would be on his hands and knees, putting him right under Katana's chest. The older teen obligingly went into the position, eyeing him with interest and wondering what he was doing. Hajiki looked up at Katana's face to see his reaction to this, but he just gave him a reassuring smile, encouraging him to continue what he was doing, whatever it was. Hajiki placed his hands on Katana's shirt collar, rapidly undoing the buttons, wanting the feel of Katana's bare skin on his own. After undoing the final button, Hajiki ran his hands up Katana's toned chest to his shoulders. The older boy quickly made it join the coat on the floor, something about having the boy undress him fueled his desire to ravish him & take his innocence.

Katana laid down on top of him and began savagely kissing him, going down to his neck. Listening to the moans it caused, he felt the small body underneath him wriggle slightly in pleasure. Katana randomly sucked and bit on his neck until he knew he'd have a mark, he wanted everyone to know Hajiki was his, especially that girl that was always hanging around him. Continuing down to his chest, Katana placed his mouth over one of Hajiki's nipples, prodding it with his tongue. When he heard whining, he began circling and biting it, causing the sounds coming from the young boy to get louder and his body to arch, much to his delight. He moved from the saliva-coated nipple to the yet touched one, dragging his tongue across the skin that separated them, repeating the same actions that seemed like such blissful torture to Hajiki. Freeing it, he trailed light kisses down to the brown haired boy's stomach and dipped his tongue into the small indent, causing the sixteen year old to moan his name like a blessing. Katana hands slowly moved down Hajiki's sides to his pants, he wanted them _off_.

The eighteen year old sat up and hastily ridded himself and the boy under him of their pants, licking his lips at what he saw. He took Hajiki's member into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it, causing the small boy (I mean in over all height, I don't mean it _that_ way) to give a faint cry, his hips moving from this strange sensation. _Naughty hips,_ Katana thought, placing his hands over them, not stopping with his mouth. The midnight blue haired boy stroked the skin on Hajiki's hipbones with his thumbs as he started sucking hard on his member. Hajiki shivered in pleasure, wondering how Katana became so skillful at this as his semen went into Katana's mouth. Drawing away, Katana stuck three of his fingers in his mouth to coat them with the semen and swallowed the rest. He gently slipped one finger inside Hajiki, followed by a second, causing a whimper of discomfort that only got louder as the third finger was added. Hajiki gripped the edge of the couch and shut his eyes, waiting for the pain as Katana started stretching him. Placing himself at Hajiki's entrance, he waited until the blue-eyed boy's legs were wrapped around his waist, then Katana plunged inside him. And Hajiki screamed.

Covering Hajiki's mouth with his own, Katana waited until the scream died away. Pulling away, he saw tears coming from Hajiki's eyes, "Katana," he said, "It hurts." Stroking the side of his lover's face, he whispered lovingly in his ear, "Shh, it's okay, you just have to relax. Relax." Hajiki nodded. Laying soft kisses on Hajiki's face, he let him adjust. "Okay?" The blue-eyed boy bit his lip, but nodded again. He moved with a slow rhythm, trying not to cause his angel anymore pain.

"Faster."

He quickened the pace; both soon became lost in ecstasy, and it wasn't long before Katana released himself inside Hajiki. He pulled out and collapsed, exhausted, on top of Hajiki. "Hey, Katana?" Unfocused olive eyes opened up into slits. If Hajiki was talking at a time like this, either he was really bad in bed (I know they're not in a bed, deal, okay?), or else he had a problem, "yeah?" He felt the boy fiddle with a strand of his hair as he asked shyly, "When can we do this again?" The eyes closed back; there was no problem here, he just had a sex-crazed lover. Definitely not a problem. "You said things were bad at your house, right?" The brown-haired boy confirmed this. "Then move in, that way we can do this whenever we please. A repeat performance in the morning would be nice, koi."

Hajiki blushed, but chuckled as he got ready to drift into a secure sleep. "In that case, no way am I missing a chance to get screwed by you." Yes, this is where he belonged; he'd found the one he loved, and nothing was ever going to make him leave Katana.


	3. Okay

Sorry, I'm not responding to my reviewers this chapter. Oh, and this is the last chapter.

"You promised, Hajiki." Katana purred seductively as he watched Hajiki put his pants on.

Hajiki looked over to his still naked lover, who was stretched out on the couch propped up on his elbow, "No I didn't and I have to go to work." Sitting up, Katana sighed at his boyfriends' stubbornness, they had been over this already, but he kept insisting. "So you're still going to tell them about us?"

Hajiki gave the older teen a sad glance, wishing he would understand. "Katana, I have to, they're my friends. And even though I'm moving in, I still want to make the money for my mom and sister to get the house in Daytown back." A mischievous look made its way to his face. "Besides, I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." Sitting down on Katana's lap, Hajiki locked their lips in a fierce kiss and started moving on top of him. Katana moaned into the kiss at the feeling, he wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist and succeeded in making the both of them topple over and rolling on top of the boy before Hajiki broke the kiss. Gently pushing the older boy away, Hajiki crawled from under him, "Nuh-uh, you have to wait." He told Katana teasingly. Grabbing his shirt from the table, Hajiki slipped it on over his head as he went to leave. Katana buried his face in the couch, maybe he should just get some sleep, he didn't get much last night. A smile graced his features as he thought about why he didn't get much sleep and he wouldn't be getting any tonight if he could help it. Hajiki's voice floated down to him, "Hey, Katana? You need to get dressed, Sayuri's here to spend the day with you." Life just didn't want to play fair. Grabbing his pants from the floor, he hoped Hajiki got today. Unfortunately for Hajiki, his wish came true.

At Hachizuka's

Hajiki glanced around nervously as the elevator slid open, it looked like everyone but Catherine was there. Takumi seemed to be sulking and Hachizuka was engrossed in the newspaper, but both Aiko and Arashi greeted him warmly as he stepped into the office, getting ready to tell them. He licked his lips nervously, "Guys, I have an announcement."

"What is it, Hajiki?" Asked Arashi, wonder dancing in her eyes. The blue-eyed boy bit his lip, suddenly he wasn't so sure about this, maybe Katana was right and they should keep this a secret. No, he wouldn't be a coward and back down, his friends would be happy for him. Hopefully. "Katana and I are..." Should he just admit Katana was right about it being best to not tell them? "We're..." This was his last chance to stop, one more word and it would all be over. He shut his eyes tightly. "Dating." He'd done it, and the bomb went off; life as he knew it no longer existed.

"You're what!" Arashi and Takumi shouted simultaneously. Takumi looked like he was going to faint, it wasn't every day that you found out her friend was dating your enemy. He actually had to sit down before he fell, but Arashi walked up to him and started screaming in his face. "How can you be dating him? You're both guys!" Hajiki started muttering, "Yeah, I know but..." Arashi cut him off, sounding enraged. "What about us! Hajiki, don't you love me anymore?"

The brown haired boy's jaw dropped at the last statement, "Shinozuka, what are you talking about? I was never in love with you. We were always just friends." The girl's body began shaking violently as she shook her head, "Don't say that! Hajiki, how could you do this to me!" Her eyes were filled with tears threatening to fall. She slapped him as hard as she could; this had to be some cruel joke. She rushed to the elevator, sobbing, as Takumi got up and walked unsteadily towards him, still in shock. The blue-eyed boy held his breath, waiting for Takumi's reaction. "I," he stated uneasily, "am going to go home and think this out. I need to see if I can handle this before I actually talk to you, Hajiki." Aiko followed him as he left, pausing to place her hand reassuringly on Hajiki's shoulder and giving him an extraordinarily bright smile, "Congratulations." He exhaled; their response to the news was better than expected, but he couldn't believe what happened with Shinozuka. He nervously turned to his boss, who'd been silent though he entire thing. "Mr. Hachizuka, um, are you okay with Katana and me?"

He glanced up from his paper, "What? Yeah; sure, why not? So you're bi-sexual, right?" Hajiki nodded. "Yeah, you're dad was, too." Hajiki blinked, "He was? I never knew that. Wait. How do you know that?" Panic flashed on his boss's face, as he hurriedly told him not to worry about that and get on with work. Their eyes flew to the elevator as they head it come back up, Hajiki flinched, wondering if Shinozuka had come back to beat him up. He relaxed when he saw it was only Catherine, looking very confused, "Hey. I just saw Arashi run out of here in tears and then I saw Takumi and he looked like he'd seen a ghost! When I asked Aiko what happened she said something wonderful." Hajiki started fidgeting, causing her to place her hands on her hips and look suspiciously at the two men in the room. "So, is anybody going to tell me what's going on?"

"Err, well, you see. I'm kinda dating Katana." Catherine just stared at him for a few minutes before she smiled, "That's wonderful! Then maybe you can make him help try and find my gad." She started dancing in a circle, not realizing that Hajiki wasn't paying any attention to her. "Boss? I need today off, okay? I still gotta tell Mom and Satsuki. You see; Katana and I only started dating yesterday, so I haven't got to tell them yet." Hachizuka looked at him over his paper, "Why didn't you tell them last night?" Hajiki's face flushed, he'd hoped Hachizuka would accept his brief explanation without question. "Uhh, well I was kinda busy last night." The look became a quizzical one as he laid his paper down on his desk, he was truly oblivious, "Oh yeah? Doin' what?" Hajiki shoved his hands on his pockets and stared at the floor, not really wanting to answer. Noticing the young boy's unease, Hachizuka finally realized what Hajiki had been busy doing. "Never mind, don't answer that!" Catherine, who'd stopped dancing around the office to listen to their conversation, came up behind the sixteen year old and wrapped her arms around him, voice gushing, "Hajiki, you have to give us details, I have to know about this!" Hachizuka jumped over his desk and quickly grabbed Hajiki away from the pale woman, pushing him towards the elevator. "He doesn't have time for that! He needs to tell his mom. Get going kid!" The blue eyed boy nodded fiercely as his boss roughly shoved him into the elevator. Turning back to Catherine, the old man yell at the top of his lungs, "Don't ever do that again!" She grinned, promising she wouldn't, but planned secretly to find some way to get Hajiki alone, she'd get the dirt one way or the other.

At the restaurant

Hajiki nervously walked into the restaurant looking for his mother, trying to summon the courage to tell her about Katana. He didn't have to worry long about finding her because shortly after he entered, his little sister grabbed his arm and began pulling him off towards the back. Locating their mother, she yelled and said Hajiki had finally showed up, causing their mother to turn from what she had been doing. Seeing Satsuki dragging Hajiki to her, she ran to them and immediately started pulling them both outside. Once they were in the front of the restaurant, his mother let lose her anger. "Just where do you think you've been! You had us worried sick when you didn't come back this morning! But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, after all, you said you'd be home early last night, but you weren't. What's your excuse for this time?"

Hajiki sighed, he'd forgot about their little fight but apparently his mother hadn't. Okay, it looked like were his family was concerned he agreed with Katana, it would be best if they didn't know, he'd wait until they'd cooled off some. "You don't have to worry about me getting home late anymore because I'm moving out."

"What!"

Satsuki slumped against the wall in shock as their mother began her tirade. "No you're not young man! Where would you stay?" Hajiki opened his mouth to say something, but she didn't wait for her son to answer. "Let me guess, you're moving in with Arashi, right? It won't take long before she gets smart and kicks you out! What will you do then?" Hajiki mentally counted to ten before he answered, trying not to lose his cool at her speculation, "I'm not moving in with Shinozuka and I already have a place to stay." Leaving it at that, the blue-eyed boy turned around and started walking off.

"Hajiki, I forbid you to leave!" His mother shouted. Hajiki didn't even slow down, "Oh yeah? Try and stop me." She shook in fury at his brazen attitude, "If you leave, we'll never talk to you again, you will no longer be part of this family! Satsuki, you're not to ever talk to him again!" Satsuki, who was still slumped against the wall, broke her silence, doing exactly what her mother told her not to. "Where are you staying? Are you moving in with some secret boyfriend?" Her voice was almost void of emotion, you couldn't tell if she was mocking him, or being serious, but it hit a nerve. Stopping in his tracks, Hajiki calmly turned around, voice cold, "That's none of your business, now is it?" He left them there, clueless of what was going on in his mind.

When Hajiki got back to were Katana lived, and where he now lived, he reminded himself, Katana wasn't there. The brown haired boy threw his jacket on the table, and himself on the couch, absently wondering if he should have told anyone. Even though it had gotten him slapped, he was glad he'd done it. Maybe Takumi wouldn't mind that much; (A/N: Yeah right.) nobody at the office seemed to have a problem with it. Aiko appeared happy for him, but Shinozuka, he just wished Shinozuka had taken it better; where in the world did she ever get the idea they were more than just friends? Oh well, she'd get over it eventually. Crawling off the couch, he headed up to the roof, trying to figure out how long it would be until Katana got back. He and Sayuri wouldn't be that long, right? The door to the top of the building made an odd sound as he swung it open, he figured he could stay up here for a while. Going to the railing, Hajiki sat down on it and swung around so his legs were dangling over the edge of the building. A breeze ruffled his hair as his eyes closed, letting his thoughts wander. His family would probably never speak to him again; Arashi more than likely hated him and who knew if Takumi would ever trust him again? But...

A pair of strong arms wrapped around him as Katana nuzzled his face into his neck, giving it a soft nip "I was looking for you." Blue eyes fluttered open as Hajiki leaned back against his lover's chest, enjoying the tickling sensation his warm breath was causing on his neck, "And you found me." Katana laid delicate feather-like kisses on his neck, asking in between them, "What are you doing up here?" Hajiki sighed as he tilted his head to the side to give Katana easier access to his neck, "I was thinking about what happened today. Shinozuka didn't take the news very well, my family doesn't want to talk to me and they don't even know. But..." He paused.

Katana removed his mouth from Hajiki's neck and stepped back, withdrawing his arms from the blue-eyed boy, "but what?"

Hajiki turned around so he was facing Katana, "but it's okay because I've got you." Slipping off the railing, Hajiki wrapped his arms around Katana's neck, lightly pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. So what if nobody liked the idea of them being together? They loved each other and that was all that mattered, and it was all Hajiki needed.


End file.
